Slender Pony
by Dogk59
Summary: Have you ever wondered if slender man exists in the real world? That I don't know but, I do know he is in the world of My Little Pony.


_**Slender Pony**_

"Spike!" Twilight yelled to her Purple and green colored dragon assistant, "What is it Twil…"

"I haven't seen this book in the library before and I have read almost every book in equestrian about seven times!" Spike looked at the book and read the title aloud. "Urban Pony Legends, all equestrian tales and myths. So… what's the big deal Twilight?" Twilight stared at Spike uneasily "Where could it have come from? Could Discord be doing something? Why was this book under E?!" Spike puzzled over the predicament but thought nothing important about this problem. "Why don't you take a look at that book anyways, it might be good"

Twilight was dumbfounded "Spike! I don't believe in those kinds of old tales for fillies." But, Spike opened the book and pointed one claw at a specific page "I don't think these tales are meant for anyone under the age of twenty they are pretty spooky look here" Twilight snatched the book from spikes hands and read.

The Slender Pony, There is a legend that a pony taller than the average stallion walks through Slender Woods. This particular pony wears a black suit… "Wow that's sounds horrid" Twilight said in a joking tune, then continued to read. It has no face but Appendages sprouting from its back instead. As Twilight read she became slightly more and more frightened. This can't possibly be true Twilight tried to reassure her self and it slightly worked. "Spike none of this is true and to prove it I'll go into the woods and when I get back you won't have to fear over this "Slender Pony" anymore.

Twilight left her home around mid-day and went to gather her friends to come with her (She knew that Slender was fake but, she couldn't be too safe)

Rainbow Dash was found clearing away some clouds, Rarity was making a dress but came after some persuasion, Pinkie came just for the fun of it all, AJ was found in the apple tree orchard, and it was time to get Flutter Shy.

She would be hardest to get because of her fear but Twilight decided just not to mention Slender Pony. Flutter Shy came with them with the lack of knowledge about why they were heading to Slender Woods.

When they arrived to the entrance it was at sundown. "Ok, we just have to go in, look around, and get out. Everything total should be just about an hour not too bad right?" Every pony nodded and slowly crept into the woods not noticing the Pale faced figure hidden behind the first tree on the left.

As They wandered through the dark forest, they came across a note Twilight stared at it a moment..."Always watching, no Eyes. That's odd" As they kept walking the group came across more and more mysterious notes after seeing about five Twilight noticed the notes were referring to the Slender Pony from her book. The group got extremely concerned and went to leave but forgot the way to the exit. Rainbow Dash went to fly up but suddenly a dense fog seeped in and from the misty darkness came a sudden yelp! "That sounded like Rarity!" The remaining five followed the faint sound of rarity's voice and got nervous when the screaming stopped. Everyone decided to look for her later and now the main priority was to escape Slender Woods

As the group of now five continued on for a while longer they noticed nothing was happening and they must be safe now but when they stopped to take a quick break, they noticed how quiet Pinkie had been and were about to ask how she held her mouth shut but she wasn't there. Then in the low hanging fog Flutter Shy looked up and yelped after seeing a pony shaped shadow being cast from behind a tree. "I...I.. THERES SOME PONY THERE!" then every pony scattered in separate directions in Twilight to the north, Rainbow Dash to the east, Flutter Shy to the south, and Apple Jack to the west. (Lets just say, it is a horrible idea to be separated from others in Slender Woods)

We join with Apple Jack Charging down the western pathway. She looks behind her and sees nothing which is usually a good thing, but when she looks ahead of herself again, right in the middle of the path she can't believe her eyes. She slowly backs away and darts the opposite direction but the same figure is in front of her moving faster than Rainbow Dash ever has. Well... Howdy there he... he... (Folks don't try to compromise with Tall people unless you have twenty dollars)

As Flutter Shy Ran down the pathway too scared to fly, she heard a scream. "That... sounded like... Apple Jack" Flutter Shy whispered to herself. After cautiously moving down the pathway some more she spotted a similar figure to what she saw before, she backed away like Apple Jack did but, Flutter Shy tried to Give the great figure "The Stare" But too bad slender man has no eyes...

As Rainbow Dash flew down the path slowly she thought she spotted Twilight and went cautiously over to where she saw her and I don't know why but apparently the fog can make you mix up the colors black and purple... at least Rainbow Dash knew what the shape of a pony looked like. she would still be fine if it was anyone else but, it had to be him...

All that was left was Twilight, now all alone she heard all five screams and knew she was the last one there and Slender pony knew it too. There was a rustling noise coming from a nearby bush. "Hello any pony there" Then faster than even a weeping angel could move Twilight was suddenly in the hooves of a stranger she had never seen before she went to scream but it got caught in her throughout with all her fear she was lifted into the air and lower towards the pale pony's face and...

"TWILIGHT WAKE UP!" Yelled Rainbow Dash, Twilight opened her eyes as she heard Rarity nag Rainbow Dash about yelling indoors. Twilight looked around Were all ok? We weren't murdered? what happened? "Slow down sugar cube" Apple Jack said. "You were taking us to Slender Woods when a tree fell over and landed right on your noggin' but your fine now" Twilight was relieved her friends were fine and she still believes Slender Pony is a fake and just a myth. However if only she noticed the figure outside the hospital window... Staring at her even though it had no eyes...


End file.
